The B Club
by IsmaelandLuigi21
Summary: Nancy's little sister Bridget made her own club for girls that begins with a letter B. Flames or bad reviews aren't allowed and would be reported.
1. Chapter 1

Nancy is now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Then, she spit the toothpaste out of her mouth and put her toothbrush away. Her friends are coming over for a visit as a matter of fact. She has not seen her friends since the last day of school of course. Let's hope that Nancy will meet her friends at home.

"Morning, mom" said Nancy.

"Good morning, Nancy" said Mrs. Porter. "I am making waffles for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Nancy. "In fact, I like having waffles for breakfast"

"Can you call out your siblings?" Mrs. Porter asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Nancy. "You two, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, sis" said Bridget.

"Okay, you two" said Nancy.

Her siblings came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are having for breakfast?" Brent asked.

"We are having waffles for breakfast" said Nancy.

"I like having waffles" said Bridget.

"Same here" said Brent.

"Let's eat now" said Nancy.

After breakfast, they heard the doorbell rang.

"Can you answer the door, Nancy?" Mrs. Porter asked.

"I will, mom" said Nancy.

She answers the door and saw some of her friends.

"Brandi, Brittney, Brianna, Aria, Lana and Morgan are here" said Nancy.

"Nice to see you, Nancy" said Brandi. "Is your sister here"

"Yes" said Nancy. "She has an announcement to make"

Her friends went inside.

"There you are, girls" said Bridget.

"What is going on?" Brandi asked.

"Listen to my sister, girls" said Nancy.

"I have made a new club" said Bridget.

"She is good at making club, girls" said Nancy.

"I called it the B club" said Bridget.

"What is that?" Brianna asked.

"It is the one for the girls that begins with a letter B" said Bridget. "Just like my name"

"Wow, that is nice, sis" said Nancy.

"I hope you will enjoy that club, girls" said Bridget.

"Thanks, Nancy" said Brittney. "I will love that club"

"Me too" said Brandi. "It will be great"

Nancy's friends will be enjoying the B club. See what happens in the next chapter.


	2. Club Starts

Nancy is now building a treehouse. Bridget and her friends will begin the club as a matter of fact. The club will be located at the treehouse of course. Nancy will make her friends surprise by the way. They can't wait for the club to start. Bridget will have a club meeting at the treehouse. Let's hope that Bridget and her friends will start having a club meeting.

"I am currently building a treehouse, girls" said Nancy.

"That is good, Nancy" said Bridget. "Is it a surprise?"

"Yes, it is" said Nancy. "In fact, I won't tell you what it is"

"I am staying inside talking to my friends" said Bridget.

"I will let you know when it is finished" said Nancy.

She went back outside, and she continues to build.

"How long does it take?" Brandi asked.

"I am not sure yet" said Bridget. "But my sister says that she will let us know when she is finished"

"Alright, Bridget" said Brianna. "We are just asking"

A little later, Nancy came back inside and calling out her friends.

"I made a surprise for you, girls" said Nancy.

Her friends followed her and saw their very own treehouse club.

"That looks nice, sis" said Bridget.

"I worked very hard on that" said Nancy.

"Can we start the club meeting now?" Bridget asked.

"You sure can, Bridget" said Nancy.

Bridget and her friends went on top of the treehouse.

"Welcome, girls" said Bridget. "Today is our first day of the B club"

"This is about where our name begins with a letter B" said Brandi.

"That is true, girls" said Bridget. "Now, let's begin our club meeting"

After the club meeting, Nancy climbed up on top of the treehouse.

"How do you like your new treehouse, girls?" Nancy asked.

"I liked it, sis" said Bridget. "It looks amazing"

"I'm glad you liked it" said Nancy. "How was the meeting?"

"It was good, sis" said Bridget. "Our first day was a success"

"I hope you liked that club, girls" said Nancy.

Bridget and her friends did a good job on their first day of meeting. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	3. First Meeting

Nancy and Bridget are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. Bridget will be having her first club meeting with her friends as a matter of fact. The club has already begun of course. Let's hope that Bridget and her friends will enjoy their first club meeting.

"Morning, mom" said Nancy.

"Good morning, Nancy" said Mrs. Porter. "I am making pancakes for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Nancy. "In fact, I like having pancakes for breakfast"

"Can you call out your siblings, Nancy?" Mrs. Porter asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Nancy. "You two, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, sis" said Bridget.

"Okay, you two" said Nancy.

Her siblings came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Brent asked.

"We are having pancakes for breakfast" said Nancy.

"I like having pancakes" said Bridget.

"Same here" said Brent.

"Let's eat" said Nancy.

After breakfast, Nancy and her siblings hear a doorbell ring.

"Can I answer the door?" Bridget asked.

"Sure" said Nancy.

Bridget answers it and saw her friends.

"Hi, girls" said Bridget. "You are just in time for the club meeting"

At the treehouse, Bridget and her friends are about to start their meeting.

"Is this our first meeting?" Brandi asked.

"It sure is" said Bridget.

"We can start the meeting" said Brianna.

Their first meeting for the B club has started.

"Welcome, girls" said Bridget. "This is our first club meeting for us"

"How long is this meeting?" Brittney asked.

"About an hour or so" said Bridget.

"Keep doing what you were doing" said Brittney.

"As I was saying, we are about to do our first meeting for us" said Bridget.

A little later Bridget and her friends have finished their first meeting.

"That's it, girls" said Bridget. "Our first meeting is over"

"How was it?" Nancy asked.

"It was good, sis" said Bridget.

"That is good" said Nancy.

Bridget and her friends have done their first club meeting. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	4. Watching TV

Nancy and her siblings are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They are about to watch TV today as a matter of fact. It is a rainy outside of course. Let's hope that Nancy and her siblings will be watching TV.

"Morning, mom" said Nancy.

"Good morning, Nancy" said Mrs. Porter. "I am making French toast for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Nancy. "In fact, I like having French toast for breakfast"

"Can you call out your siblings, Nancy?" Mrs. Porter asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Nancy. "You two, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, sis" said Bridget.

"Okay, you two" said Nancy.

Her siblings came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are having for breakfast?" Brent asked.

"We are having French toast for breakfast" said Nancy.

"I like having omelets" said Bridget.

"Same here" said Brent.

"Let's eat" said Nancy.

After breakfast, Nancy and her siblings saw rain outside the window.

"It is raining today, you two" said Nancy. "Our friends aren't coming over"

"What should we do today, sis?" Bridget asked.

"We can watch TV today" said Nancy.

"That is fine with me" said Brent.

Nancy and her siblings turned on the TV and watched some shows.

"There are a lot of shows to watch today, sis" said Bridget.

"I know, you two" said Nancy. "They are showing Lost in Space, Newhart and such"

"We have never watched either one, sis" said Brent.

"One day you will" said Nancy. "There are also some kids shows to watch"

"I like watching them" said Bridget.

"You always do, you two" said Nancy. "You can watch it at anytime"

"Thanks, sis" said Bridget. "I watch them after I came home from school"

"We can stay home all day today because of the weather" said Brent.

"I hope so, you two" said Nancy. "Hopefully the rain will stop soon"

Nancy and her siblings continue to watch TV together. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


End file.
